wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery Rhymes 2 (video)
Nursery Rhymes 2' is an upcoming Wiggles DVD release. It will be released on October 31st 2018. Songs # Aiken Drum # B-I-N-G-O # Sweet Boiled Candy # Gregory Griggs # Have You Seen The Muffin Man? # Hey, Diddle, Diddle # Hush Little Baby # I'll Tell Me Ma # King Of The Castle # Loch Lomond # Miss Lucy Had a Ducky # Mary Had A Little Lamb # Mr. Polly Had A Dolly # Pat-A-Cake # Perry Merry # Rub-A-Dub-Dub # Sailor Went to Sea # Sing A Song Of Sixpence # Solomon Grundy # The Lion And The Unicorn # There Was A Princess # Thumbkin # Waltz With Dolls And Fairies Trivia *The Wiggles' released Nursery Rhymes 2 (Part 1 - 14 Minutes) on September 6th, 2018, exclusivly on YouTube. On September 9th 2018, Part 2 was uploaded. On September 12, 2018, part 3 was Uploaded. *Most of the songs were filmed in New York YouTube Space while The Wiggles we're on the USA Tour for 2018. *Some songs use the clips filmed for the Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series) just to fill in the remaining gaps. * The Wags the Dog puppet from The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video is used in B-I-N-G-O. * The opening and closing of this DVD were taped alongside The Best of The Wiggles, as The Wiggles are in their same positions. Gallery File:NurseryRhymes2opening.png|Opening File:NurseryRhymes2titlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_1.png|The Wiggles File:NurseryRhymes2_2.png|Lachy falling asleep File:NurseryRhymes2_3.png|"1, 2, 3." File:NurseryRhymes2_4.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" File:NurseryRhymes2_5.png|"It's time to sing some nursery rhymes." File:NurseryRhymes2_6.png File:AikenDrumtitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_7.png|"Aiken Drum" File:NurseryRhymes2_8.png File:NurseryRhymes2_9.png|Oliver and The Wiggles File:NurseryRhymes2_10.png|Emma and Anthony File:NurseryRhymes2_11.png|Emma File:NurseryRhymes2_12.png File:NurseryRhymes2_13.png File:NurseryRhymes2_14.png|Oliver, Emma, and Anthony File:NurseryRhymes2_15.png|Simon File:NurseryRhymes2_16.png|Lachy File:B-I-N-G-Otitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_17.png|"B-I-N-G-O" File:NurseryRhymes2_18.png File:NurseryRhymes2_19.png|Oliver and Anthony File:NurseryRhymes2_20.png|Emma and Lachy File:NurseryRhymes2_21.png File:NurseryRhymes2_22.png File:SweetBoiledCandytitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_23.png|"Sweet Boiled Candy" File:NurseryRhymes2_24.png|Emma, Lachy, and Simon File:NurseryRhymes2_25.png File:NurseryRhymes2_26.png File:NurseryRhymes2_27.png File:NurseryRhymes2_28.png File:NurseryRhymes2-32.png File:NurseryRhymes2_30.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:NurseryRhymes2-36.png File:NurseryRhymes2-37.png File:NurseryRhymes2_33.png|Oliver and Anthony File:GregoryGriggs2018titlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2-63.png|"Gregory Griggs" File:NurseryRhymes2_35.png File:NurseryRhymes2_36.png File:NurseryRhymes2-65.png File:NurseryRhymes2_38.png|Emma and Simon File:NurseryRhymes2_39.png|Lachy and Anthony File:NurseryRhymes2-66.png File:HaveYouSeenTheMuffinMan?titlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_41.png File:NurseryRhymes2_42.png|"Have You Seen The Muffin Man?" File:NurseryRhymes2_43.png File:NurseryRhymes2_44.png File:HeyDiddleDiddle2018titlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_45.png File:NurseryRhymes2_46.png File:NurseryRhymes2_47.png File:NurseryRhymes2_48.png File:NurseryRhymes2_49.png File:NurseryRhymes2_50.png File:NurseryRhymes2_51.png File:NurseryRhymes2_52.png File:NurseryRhymes2_53.png File:NurseryRhymes2_54.png File:NurseryRhymes2_55.png File:NurseryRhymes2_56.png File:NurseryRhymes2_57.png File:HushLittleBabytitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_58.png|Anthony File:NurseryRhymes2_59.png File:NurseryRhymes2_60.png File:NurseryRhymes2_61.png|"Hush Little Baby" File:NurseryRhymes2_62.png File:NurseryRhymes2_63.png File:NurseryRhymes2_64.png|Oliver, Anthony, and Lachy File:NurseryRhymes2_65.png File:NurseryRhymes2_66.png File:NurseryRhymes2_67.png File:NurseryRhymes2_68.png File:NurseryRhymes2_69.png File:NurseryRhymes2_70.png File:NurseryRhymes2_71.png File:NurseryRhymes2_72.png File:I'llTellMeMa2018titlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_73.png|Oliver File:NurseryRhymes2-69.png File:NurseryRhymes2_75.png|I'll Tell Me Ma File:NurseryRhymes2-70.png File:NurseryRhymes2_77.png File:NurseryRhymes2-71.png File:NurseryRhymes2_79.png File:NurseryRhymes2_80.png File:NurseryRhymes2_81.png File:NurseryRhymes2_82.png|Emma and Morgan File:NurseryRhymes2_83.png File:NurseryRhymes2_84.png File:NurseryRhymes2-81.png|Morgan and Lachy File:NurseryRhymes2-83.png File:NurseryRhymes2-84.png|Lachy, Emma, and Morgan File:KingOfTheCastletitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2-53.png|"King Of The Castle" File:NurseryRhymes2_89.png File:NurseryRhymes2-55.png File:NurseryRhymes2_91.png File:NurseryRhymes2-56.png File:NurseryRhymes2_93.png File:NurseryRhymes2_94.png File:NurseryRhymes2_95.png File:LochLomondtitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2-45.png|The ducks File:NurseryRhymes2-46.png File:NurseryRhymes2_98.png|Simon, Emma, and Oliver File:NurseryRhymes2_99.png File:NurseryRhymes2-51.png File:NurseryRhymes2-52.png File:NurseryRhymes2_102.png File:LucyHadADuckytitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_103.png|"Lucy Had A Ducky" File:NurseryRhymes2_104.png File:NurseryRhymes2_105.png File:NurseryRhymes2_106.png File:NurseryRhymes2_107.png File:NurseryRhymes2_108.png File:NurseryRhymes2_109.png File:NurseryRhymes2_110.png File:NurseryRhymes2_111.png File:NurseryRhymes2_112.png File:NurseryRhymes2_113.png File:NurseryRhymes2_114.png|Caterina File:NurseryRhymes2_115.png File:NurseryRhymes2_116.png File:NurseryRhymes2_117.png File:NurseryRhymes2_118.png File:NurseryRhymes2_119.png File:NurseryRhymes2_120.png File:NurseryRhymes2_121.png File:NurseryRhymes2_122.png File:NurseryRhymes2_123.png File:NurseryRhymes2_124.png File:MaryHadALittleLamb2018titlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_125.png File:NurseryRhymes2_126.png|"Mary Had A Little Lamb" File:NurseryRhymes2_127.png File:NurseryRhymes2_128.png File:NurseryRhymes2_129.png File:NurseryRhymes2_130.png File:NurseryRhymes2_131.png File:NurseryRhymes2_132.png File:NurseryRhymes2_133.png File:NurseryRhymes2_134.png File:NurseryRhymes2_135.png File:NurseryRhymes2_136.png File:NurseryRhymes2_137.png File:NurseryRhymes2_138.png File:MrPollyHadADollytitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_139.png File:NurseryRhymes2_140.png File:NurseryRhymes2_141.png|"Mr Polly Had A Dolly" File:NurseryRhymes2_142.png File:NurseryRhymes2_143.png File:NurseryRhymes2_144.png File:NurseryRhymes2_145.png File:NurseryRhymes2_146.png File:NurseryRhymes2_147.png File:Pat-A-Cake2018titlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_148.png|"Pat-A-Cake" File:NurseryRhymes2_149.png File:NurseryRhymes2_150.png File:NurseryRhymes2_151.png File:PerryMerrytitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_152.png File:NurseryRhymes2_153.png File:NurseryRhymes2_154.png|"Perry Merry" File:NurseryRhymes2_155.png File:NurseryRhymes2_156.png File:NurseryRhymes2_157.png File:NurseryRhymes2_158.png File:NurseryRhymes2_159.png File:NurseryRhymes2_160.png File:NurseryRhymes2_161.png File:NurseryRhymes2_162.png File:NurseryRhymes2_163.png File:NurseryRhymes2_164.png File:NurseryRhymes2_165.png File:NurseryRhymes2_166.png File:NurseryRhymes2_167.png File:NurseryRhymes2_168.png File:NurseryRhymes2_169.png File:NurseryRhymes2_170.png File:NurseryRhymes2_171.png File:NurseryRhymes2_172.png File:Rub-A-Dub-Dubtitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_173.png File:NurseryRhymes2_174.png File:NurseryRhymes2_175.png File:NurseryRhymes2_176.png File:NurseryRhymes2_177.png File:NurseryRhymes2_178.png File:NurseryRhymes2_179.png File:NurseryRhymes2_180.png File:SailorWentToSeatitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_181.png File:NurseryRhymes2_182.png|"A Sailor Went To Sea" File:NurseryRhymes2_183.png File:NurseryRhymes2_184.png File:NurseryRhymes2_185.png File:NurseryRhymes2_186.png File:SingASongOfSixpencetitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_187.png|"Sing A Song Of Sixpence" File:NurseryRhymes2_188.png File:NurseryRhymes2_189.png File:NurseryRhymes2_190.png File:NurseryRhymes2_191.png File:NurseryRhymes2_192.png File:NurseryRhymes2_193.png File:NurseryRhymes2_194.png File:NurseryRhymes2_195.png File:NurseryRhymes2_196.png File:NurseryRhymes2_197.png File:NurseryRhymes2_198.png File:SolomonGrundytitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_199.png|"Solomon Grundy" File:NurseryRhymes2_200.png File:NurseryRhymes2_201.png File:NurseryRhymes2_202.png File:NurseryRhymes2_203.png File:NurseryRhymes2_204.png File:NurseryRhymes2_205.png File:TheLionAndTheUnicorntitlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_206.png|"The Lion And The Unicorn" File:NurseryRhymes2_207.png File:NurseryRhymes2_208.png File:NurseryRhymes2_209.png File:NurseryRhymes2_210.png File:NurseryRhymes2_211.png File:NurseryRhymes2_212.png File:NurseryRhymes2_213.png File:NurseryRhymes2_214.png File:ThereWasAPrincess2018titlecard.png|Title card File:NurseryRhymes2_215.png File:NurseryRhymes2-6.png|"There Was a Princess" File:NurseryRhymes2-217.png File:NurseryRhymes2-218.png File:NurseryRhymes2-8.png|Princess Emma File:NurseryRhymes2-9.png File:NurseryRhymes2-221.png File:NurseryRhymes2-10.png File:NurseryRhymes2-11.png File:NurseryRhymes2-12.png|Emma and Caterina File:NurseryRhymes2-13.png File:NurseryRhymes2-14.png|Princess Emma sleeping File:NurseryRhymes2-15.png|Prince Lachlan File:NurseryRhymes2-16.png File:NurseryRhymes2-19.png|Prince Lachlan kissing Princess Emma's hand File:NurseryRhymes2-22.png File:NurseryRhymes2-231.png|Princess Emma waking up File:NurseryRhymes2_232.png|Princess Emma and Prince Lachlan File:Thumbkintitlecard.png File:NurseryRhymes2_233.png File:NurseryRhymes2_234.png File:NurseryRhymes2_235.png File:NurseryRhymes2_236.png File:NurseryRhymes2_237.png File:NurseryRhymes2_238.png File:NurseryRhymes2_239.png File:NurseryRhymes2_240.png File:NurseryRhymes2_241.png File:NurseryRhymes2_242.png File:NurseryRhymes2_243.png File:NurseryRhymes2_244.png File:WaltzWithDollsAndFairiestitlecard.png File:NurseryRhymes2_245.png File:NurseryRhymes2_246.png|"Waltz With Dolls And Fairies" File:NurseryRhymes2_247.png File:NurseryRhymes2_248.png File:NurseryRhymes2_249.png File:NurseryRhymes2_250.png File:NurseryRhymes2_251.png File:NurseryRhymes2_252.png File:NurseryRhymes2_253.png File:NurseryRhymes2_254.png Promotional Material 20525731_1064288837041413_8971559781988534515_n.jpg|Emma and Anthony 20525274_1064288880374742_7747002553328659461_n.jpg|"Sweet Boiled Candy" 20430080 1064288997041397 6318044076075789252 n.jpg|Emma Filming in Guildford! 20525869_1064288840374746_5095656062648848946_n.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" File:I'mtheKingoftheCastlePromo.jpg|"I'm the King of the Castle" File:LochLomondPromo.jpg|"Loch Lomond" File:LochLomondBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:ThereWasaPrincess2017Promo1.jpg|"There Was a Princess" File:ThereWasaPrincess2017Promo2.jpg|Prince Lachlan Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:Wiggly Youtube